Carl's Love Story
by SesshoumaruSama43
Summary: Parings: CarlDracula and GabrielAnna
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my first fanfic. Not first VanHelsing fic, first fic period. So be nice. Oh, and Carl fans, I'm going to be slightly mean to him in the beginning.

Disclaimer: I don't own VanHelsing or anyone else. Except in my head, where Dracula is mine all mine.

' blah ' = thoughts

" blah "= speech

Dracula crouched down (or should it be crouched up?) on the ceiling, watching VanHelsing, Anna, and Carl walk through his castle. He leapt down and stood before them, waiting for someone to speak. Unfortunately, no one got the chance because Carl picked then to faint in a mixture of surprise and fear. Dracula raised an eyebrow as he watched VanHelsing catch him.

"Anna, get him out of here." Van Helsing said calmly, though he didn't feel calm in the slightest. 'Aack!!! He noticed us already! And now Anna's leaving because Carl's too stupid to realize when you go into Dracula's castle, sooner or later you're going to see Dracula!'

Anna started dragging Carl away, but looked up and found herself staring at the count.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you people who reviewed! I love you!!! Now, onward!

Carl woke up and looked around, thoroughly confused. He looked around the large, nearly empty room. There was a mirror, and the bed he sat on. 'Where am I? And how did I get here??? What was that sound!?! Ohhh... my stomach. How long have I been here...'

"Are you hungry?" Carl heard someone ask. He looked around the room wildly, only too find it empty.

"Up." The voice, which now sounded all too familiar to Carl said shortly. Terrified, he glanced up to see Count Dracula looking down at him. Carl screamed an fainted once more. Dracula's eye twitched slightly as he watched this, and wondered why this man, or maybe he was a mouse, fainted every time he saw him.

I know the first two chapter's have been immensely short, but I'm trying real hard. I promise a really long one soon to make up for it. 'Kay? R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

Hooray nice people who reviewed!!!

Dracula stood outside the door of the room he was keeping Carl in. He sighed and wondered if the friar would manage consciousness for more than two minutes he walked in to find him sitting on the bed curled up in a little ball, muttering to himself. He listened carefully ad heard,

"What I wouldn't give for some food. And someone to talk to... Mostly food though. When did I last eat? How long have I been here? Where are VanHelsing and Anna? Are they even looking for me?"

"If you remain conscious, you may come to dinner. I've been trying to talk to you, but you keep fainting. You've been here for three days." Came the reply from the count. Carl looked at him for a minute, his eyes wide. Dracula sighed, waiting for him to faint. You can imagine his shock when Carl actually replied to him.

"Food?" He said nervously. Dracula nodded and walked away, motioning for Carl to follow him. He paused for a moment, but then his stomach overpowered him, and he ran after him.

When they reached the dining room, Carl looked around the room and immediately noticed the count sitting at the table which was filled with food, sipping wine. Carl sat down and dug in without another word. Suddenly, he noticed Dracula wasn't eating anything.

"Aren't you going to eat anything." he asked. Dracula sighed, and replied,

"Being a vampire, I cannot eat or drink regular food. Only blood will satisfy me." Carl looked at him, then at his glass.

"Then... who's blood is that?"

"Igor!" Dracula yelled. "Bring the girl!" Igor walked in dragging a currently knocked out Anna.

"Hers." Dracula said shortly. Carl promptly fainted.

Well? Waddya think? Good? Bad? I haven't really shown much of the Dracula/Carl pairing yet, but it's on it's way. I think Carl fainting will be the ending to every chapter for a while. R&R!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks nice people!!! And Dracula5555, does anyone else think this has a thin plot? I was pretty sure it had no plot.

Dracula stood there, looking at Carl. He remembered something, feeling an emotion. No, he couldn't feel, but he could remember feeling. Suddenly, he heard a loud screech.

"Master, master! Verona is dead! VanHelsing has murdered her!" Aleera said loudly. Dracula sighed. 'Great. Just wonderful. Now I get to listen to her be pathetic for the rest of eternity.' He glanced up at Aleera and noticed her go rigid.

"Is there a human in the castle?" she asked, eyeing him carefully.

"Yes." he replied. Aleera screeched happily. Dracula cringed. He hated that sound. He would rather befriend VanHelsing than listen to that sound.

"Master! You brought me a gift! Thank you!" she said happily. She started to fly off in Carl's direction when she looked up to see Dracula in front of her. He shook his head, then drove a stake into her heart. Her eyes got wide for a minute, then she became a pile of dust on the floor.

"Igor! I need you to sweep Aleera up! Now! Before she blows away! Put her in a bottle or something." Dracula yelled, up until the last sentence, where he let his voice drop because Igor had appeared in the room.

Carl sat on his bed, thinking. 'If he has Anna, then does he have VanHelsing too? Are either of them even still alive? And why haven't Dracula's brides killed me yet? What was that? I know I heard a noise.' Carl listened carefully for a moment then heard the familiar screeching of one of Dracula's brides. He couldn't hear every word, but how he understood it, there was one bride left and she was coming to kill him. 'Is this why Dracula kept me around?' Carl wondered. 'To be murdered by his bride?' Carl felt a strange felling of bitterness and disappointment. All of a sudden, Carl saw the door knob turn, and the door started to open. He fell back on the bed in a dead faint,

Sorry for taking so long to update, but I've preoccupied. I'll try to move faster. If things go as planned, VanHelsing will save Anna in the next chapter and within the next couple of chapters Carl should start developing feelings for Dracula. R&R!!!


	5. Chapter 5

My computer is a piece of crap. I hate it. It's 5 years old and hates me. Just like my sister, now that I think about it. OK, enough random babblings. Onward with the story.

Dracula walked into Carl's room and saw the friar laying on the bed sideways. He picked him up and turned him so he was laying the right way. He stared at him for a moment, thinking. 'I have no brides left, and I do not wish to search for more. I could have Igor go kidnap someone, but maybe... maybe it is time for a change.' Dracula looked out the window and saw morning fast approaching. He left quickly, and before falling asleep decided when the sun set, he would make the holy man a creature like himself.

VanHelsing ran into the castle, knowing that Dracula would not be an issue midday. He ran down long halls, searching every room until he walked into the one he sought.

"Anna..." He rushed over to her, and immediately noticed how pale she was. He was alarmed at first but upon closer inspection of her neck, he found no bite marks. He did, however, notice various cuts on her wrists. He lifted her up and ran out of the castle, with the strange feeling he had forgotten something.

Dracula woke up in a bad mood. He stomped angrily into Anna's room to find it empty. He the stomped across the hall into Carl's room, and found it empty as well. His eye started to twitch.

"Where is he!!!!" Dracula yelled angrily. Carl squeaked slightly as he stepped out of the bathroom. Dracula stared at him dumbly for a minute, then told him to sit down. He stood in front of Carl, staring into his eyes. Carl shifted uncomfortably. Dracula finally spoke.

"I have brides no longer, and I do not intend to search for more. Instead, I have chosen to make you into a vampire." Carl fainted.

Okay!!! Next chapter Carl will not faint. Yes, you heard me right. But it's probably going to be awhile before I get the next chapter up. My birthday is Saturday and the party lasts for 2 days. Friday and Saturday. And Sunday I'm going to my dad's for a few days, and they don't have internet. So it might be the end of next week before I get the next chapter up. Unless I get it done by tomorrow morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the huge wait!!! I didn't mean too, but I got sidetracked. And a haircut, but that's not important now. Without further ado, my story!!!!

Dracula picked Carl up and looked at him for a minute, wondering how he would react when he awoke to find himself dead. He pulled him closer and hovered by his neck. Dracula opened his mouth slightly, then bit him. He drank till Carl was on the verge of death, then set him down gently. He then used his teeth to cut his own wrist and quickly pressed it to Carl's mouth.

****

Later...

Carl woke up and looked around. It was pitch black outside. He tried to turn his head, but found his neck was too sore. He reached up to massage it, and noticed two small scabs (eww!! scabs!!!). He gasped in surprise. "NOOOO!!!!!" Dracula winced from up in the corner, then dropped to the floor. "No what?" he asked, looking at Carl. Carl just looked at him, terrified. Dracula reached out and pulled Carl to a standing position. He took a step forward and grabbed Carl's shoulders. "It's alright." He pressed his lips against Carl's and held him there.

"Anna! He's in here!" VanHelsing flipped around and hen stood, rooted to the spot, his face pale. "Good God..."

Waddya think? r&r please!!!


End file.
